


Tornare ancora

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2019 [29]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Flash Fic, Future Fic, Introspection, M/M, Melancholy, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Levi guardava i boccioli sulle foglie che ricoprivano interamente le mura che un tempo erano state la sua casa. Le foglie verdi, rigogliose, non lasciavano spazio ad altro se non a quel continuo colore, proprio come un manto.





	Tornare ancora

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa al "[_Writober_](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2019/09/04/writober-un-mese-di-prompt/)" indetto da [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)!  
**prompt:** fiori || **lista:** ink

Levi guardava i boccioli sulle foglie che ricoprivano interamente le mura che un tempo erano state la sua casa. Le foglie verdi, rigogliose, non lasciavano spazio ad altro se non a quel continuo colore, proprio come un manto.  
Non aveva mai amato i fiori – le piante in generale – perché crescevano ovunque, senza controllo e dovevano sempre essere tenute sotto controllo per evitare che venissero soppiantate da altri fiori, magari più resistenti. L'edera era continua e rigogliosa però e cresceva facilmente sulle mura, specialmente dal basso.  
Lo squarcio enorme che divideva quella parte di muro da quella successiva aveva dato terreno fertile alla pianta, permettendogli di prosperare durante gli anni in cui gli umani erano andati via, lontano da quella prigione.  
Levi era tornato solo vent'anni dopo, troppo il desiderio di cercare qualcosa che potesse rammentargli del passato, quel passato ormai perduto per sempre. E aveva trovato l'edera, in un chiaro segnale che le sue aspettative, erano in qualche modo state esaudite. Forse era un segno, anche se lui non credeva affatto a certe cose, ma... _sentiva_. Era lì, intorno a lui, in quella che ormai non era che lo scheletro dell'unico mondo che aveva mai conosciuto. Se fosse entrato, avrebbe visto le case distrutte, le ossa dei morti, trovato dei resti di abiti magari; segnali di una vita passata che rammentava a sento, o almeno così voleva credere.  
Posò la mano su una delle foglie, accarezzandone la consistenza liscia e lucida; non erano piacevoli neppure al tatto, quelle schifose. I fiori erano orrendi e spuntavano ovunque, ma erano molto più grandi rispetto a quelli che crescevano sulla terraferma: così come gli alberi, anche le piante avevano delle proporzioni assurde.  
  


_«Sai cosa simboleggia l'edera?»_

  
Si voltò di scatto, ma non c'era nessuno alle sue spalle; solo il vento, e quella voce, quel ricordo, tornato dalla vita che aveva perso e dimenticato. La voce profonda, il tipo di voce che non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare.  
«Erwin...?» sussurrò, come se quel nome, potesse evocare lo spirito, la presenza di chi era stato. Ma niente accadde e Levi si sentì quasi sollevato. Aveva avuto paura, paura di tornare prima, dopo essere fuggito; paura di essersi lasciato alle spalle molto più che i Giganti e la morte, ma anche l'unica persona che avesse mai significato davvero qualcosa di vero, nella sua vita. La morte era solo la fine, ma Levi non credeva di conoscerla abbastanza intimamente – nonostante gli anni passati ad averla alle spalle – da poter essere sicuro che non ci fosse _altro_. Erwin riposava in pace, era quello che voleva, quello che aveva sempre evitato di ritrovare dopo, per paura di veder distrutta la sua unica speranza, il suo unico desiderio. Ma era così.  
Sorrise lieve, l'ombra del sorriso che aveva avuto quando era ancora tra quelle mura, per poi accarezzare la foglia e voltare le spalle una volta per tutte a quel rimpianto ormai sfumato e perso. Ma i ricordi erano lì e lo sarebbero stati sempre.  


_«L'edera è fedeltà.»_


End file.
